A Quick Switch
by The-only-emo-one
Summary: A quick switch can change all the worlds and wars. M/M Slash, GrimIchi Don't like, then don't read.
1. Sweet Torture

**A Quick Switch**

Anime: Bleach

Rated: M

Setting: After episode 121

Characters: Grimmjow & Ichigo

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters, just this story.

Summary: A quick switch can change the whole world and war.

Warnings: M/M Slash. Doesn't follow anime story lines.

**Chapter 1: Sweet Torture**

_Regular POV_

Ichigo crept slowly through the halls of Hueco Mundo, quickly ducking in the grove in the wall as an Arranrcar passed by.

Ichigo grinned slightly as he remembered how he got here.

**FLASHBACK**

Tousen and Grimmjow where talking about something, Ichigo could see Grimmjow sneer, but Grimmjow still followed Tousen back towards the rip in the sky.

As Tousen and Grimmjow looked away for a second, Ichigo quickly switched with a fake portable body that he snagged from Urahara's shop and slipped inside the portal unnoticed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ichigo slowly turned the corner and paused as he saw Grimmjow go into a room and Tousen told him to stay in his room for five hours then Grimmjow would be fetched to the meeting about his punishment.

When Tousen left, Ichigo grinned and walked towards the room and slipped inside as quietly as possible.

Ichigo looked around the room; it was white, blue, and a little bit of black, the room looked slightly Greek. The massive canopy bed, columns, and the huge drapes over the arched windows looking out across the desert.

Ichigo didn't see Grimmjow and heard the shower running and decided it was safe to walk around.

Ichigo walked to the other side of the bed and saw a huge picture of him hanging on the wall with stuff written all over it and started to read and didn't notice when Grimmjow came out of the bathroom.

_GRIMMJOW'S POV_

I smirked when I walked into my room with only a towel rapped around my waist and saw Ichigo reading the stuff I had written on his picture I had.

I had seen him switch and sneak into the portal, but I hadn't said anything to Tousen.

I slowly and quietly walked up behind him and watched him turn around slowly when he felt my breath on his neck.

I took a couple steps back and shook me head a little bit, the drops of water fell from my just washed hair and traveled down my torso.

I watched as his eyes followed the drops of water down me chest and vanish behind the towel around my waist.

I quickly looked him over, but my smirk turned bigger when I saw the bulge in his shinigami robes.

I took a step towards him and slowly grabbed the bulge; I kept my eyes locked with his the whole time, still smirking.

He gasped softly and quickly looked away. "Ooh! Poor Ichi-chan is hard, I always knew I was sexy, but this… is awesome'." I was smirking evilly. I took a step closer until are bodies where touching and purred. "Ya shouldn't have' come hear Ichi, ya do realiz' I am going to fuck ya and ya can't stop me. Right Ichi?" I whispered in his ear softly, then roughly threw him on the bed and roughly ground my hips again his, causing me to growl and him to gasp and moan, "I am so glad thes' alls are sound proof, because I'm goin' to make ya scream." I hissed while tearing off his clothes and kissing him brutally.

_ICHIGO'S POV_

He smashed his lip into mine with tons of force. **'Shit, why is the affecting me.' **I though to myself and opened my mouth when his tongue rubbed against my lips and he thrust roughly against me.

His mouth left mine as he climbed off me. I groaned at the lost, even though I knew that what I was doing was wrong.

I watched him as he threw off the towel rapped around his waist and spread my legs apart and roughly thrust a finger into my tight asshole. I screamed loudly and I saw him grin.

He leaned down and bit me nipple harshly. I bit my lip until it began to bleed to keep from screaming and Grimmjow glared at me and roughly thrust two more fingers into my asshole and I could no longer hold back the scream that ripped through my throat.

I soon as all three fingers were in they were pulled out so I didn't have time to adjust before his un-lubed dick smashed into my ass, I screamed as he didn't let me adjust before he started a rough, fast, and relentless pace of pounding into my ass making it bleed and he roughly kissed me and slipped his tongue in my mouth.

I kissed back and moaned into his mouth shamefully at the pleasure I got when he kepp pounding into my sweet spot. The rough fucking, kissing and biting quickly brought me so close to the edge.

"Grim, I'm going to c-." I screamed as my cum sprayed on his and my stomachs. I felt three more thrusts before I felt warm cum fill my ass.

He collapsed for a couple seconds before pulling out of me and rolling over,

_REGULAR POV_

Ichigo and Grimmjow laid for a couple seconds before Ichigo said "That was awesome." Grimmjow smirked and nodded in agreement "Fuckin' awesom'."

Ichigo crawled down and grinned up at Grimmjow who raised and eyebrow in question, the moaned and started to get hard again as Ichigo lapped his own cum off of Grimmjow stomach and licked and nipped at Grimmjow's nipple.

Grimmjow moans and gasped as Ichigo started his sweet torture.

After Ichigo tortured Grimmjow's nipples, navel, and stomach and when he was down with that he moved down to suck the head of Grimmjow cock.

Grimmjow moaned and was so close to cuming again as Ichigo took all of Grimmjow's cock in his mouth and started licking the vein under the head of Grimmjow's dick. "I'm going to cum Ichi." Grimmjow hissed out and cummed ad Ichigo sucked Grimmjow dry and the crawled upwards and swallowed all of Grimmjow's cum in front of him before licking his lips.

Ichigo cuddled into Grimmjow's side and Grimmjow rapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, pulling him close.

"I didn't think you cuddled Grim." Ichigo said as he chuckled. "I don't give a fuck Ichi." Grimmjow mumbled into Ichigo's shoulder.

They both fell asleep like that; unaware that in four hours they would be caught in that position and the changing would begin.

Read and Review!

Me: Grim and Ichi are so hot.

Ichi & Grim: I know, aren't we. (**they spoke together)**

Me: Assholes, go away and fuck eachother.

Ichi & Grim: Gladly.


	2. Newest Secert Revealed

Anime: Bleach

Setting: After episode 121

Rated: M

Warnings: Doesn't follow anime's story lines. M/M slash. Characters slightly OC. GrimIchi

Summary: A quick switch can change all three worlds and the war

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters, just this story

Chapter 2: NEWEST SECERT REVEALEDREGULAR POV

Ulquiorra walked through the halls of Hueco Mundo. Aizen had told him to get Grimmjow and bring him to the meeting room because they were going to decide his punishment.

Ulquiorra knocked a couple times on Grimmjow's room door, when no one answered Ulquiorra let himself in to get Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out at what he saw. Grimmjow's arms where wound tightly around Ichigo's form that was snuggled into Grimmjow's side. Grimmjow's head was snuggled in the crook of Ichigo's neck and Ichigo's hand was in Grimmjow's hair.

Ulquiorra regained he composure and walked up to the Espada and Vizard that where sleeping and glared at them before hitting Grimmjow hard on the shoulder.

"Oww! Holy fucking shit! What the fuck was that for?!?!" Grimmjow yelled at Ulquiorra giving him the death glare.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ichigo mumbled sleepily, while snuggling his head into Grimmjow's neck, who was currently sitting up, giving Ulquiorra the view of neither Ichigo nor Grimmjow had their robes on, or anything for that matter, and there was dry cum on Ichigo's stomach.

Ulquiorra coughed at the sight. "Welcome to the world of the dead… Aizen wants to see you for punishment for earlier… I wonder what he will think of this… And Shinigami, you go with Grimmjow instead of running away." Ulquiorra stated. Ichigo froze "Fucking shit." Ichigo grumbled picking up his torn robes from the floor.

"You have to be in the meeting room within 30 minutes." Ulquiorra said before he walked out of the room.

"Are you actually gonna come to the meeting Ichi?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah, even if I tried to run they would still probably kill me, or at least catch me." Ichigo go up from the bed and walked to Grimmjow's closet, getting 2 towels and 2 sets of Grimmjow robes, one for Grimmjow and one for him. After all Grimmjow ruined his shinigami robes.

"Come on lets get cleaned up." Ichigo said and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, missing Grimmjow's evil smirk and hungry eyes following his naked body.

Grimmjow climbed into the shower behind Ichigo, hugged him and then gave him a love bite.

"Shit." Ichigo said with a smile on his face when he felt Grimmjow bite his neck and press his aroused cock against the back of Ichigo's ass.

Ichigo turned his head to meet Grimmjow's lip with his own. Ichigo opened his mouth to Grimmjow's invading tongue.

"We only have 25 minutes Grimmjow." Ichigo moaned into Grimmjow's knew in the back of his head that they were going to be late to the meeting.

"I know, and I don't give a shit, we are just going to have to do this fast." Grimmjow said as the thrust his whole dick into Ichigo's ass roughly causing Ichigo to scream and tears to flow from his eyes from the pain.

Grimmjow thrust relentlessly into Ichigo and bit and sucked on his neck leaving purple bruises and teeth marks everywhere. Grimmjow shifted slightly and Ichigo screamed again, this time it was from please, not pain as Grimmjow repeatedly hit his sweet spot dead on.

Grimmjow half growled, half moaned very loudly when the ring of Ichigo muscles constricted around Grimmjow dick, making Grimmjow cum along with Ichigo.

They both leaned against the shower wall panting, they stayed like that for a moment before they began to clean up.

**-36 MINUTES LATER-IN THE MEETING ROOM-**

Grimmjow pushed open the doors and went to sit down at his given seat, a couple seconds later Ichigo dressed in Grimmjow's robes limps in and sits down on the arm of Grimmjow's chair like he belonged there, not like he was a shinigami in the middle of Hueco Mundo with the Espada, Aizen, Gin and Tousen around him.

All the Espada's started freaking out looking shock besides Ulquiorra.

Aizen smiled "You both are late. Grimmjow you have some explaining to do, but first, why the hell are you wearing Grimmjow's clothes Ichigo?" Aizen asked. (AN: I guess he doesn't know everything.)

Ichigo blushed fiercely "Well… to get it over with fast… my robes were in the way of Grimmjow trying to fuck me, so he kinda ripped them apart." Ichigo mumbled while Grimmjow just snickered at everyone's faces from Ichigo answer.

"What the fuck?!?! I did not see that coming." Gin said with a weird shocked face.

"Ahem..." Aizen coughed and rubbed a hand over his eyes in disbelief.

Grimmjow rapped his arms around Ichigo's waist in a protective way and pulled him close.

AIZEN'S POV

I watched Grimmjow pull Ichigo into his lap and snuggle his head into Ichigo's shoulder subconsciously. Inside I was actually only somewhat shocked, and most of the shock was because Grimmjow was being soft even on the outside.

I had sensed Ichigo's presence in Hueco Mundo when he had first come in, and I knew Grimmjow did to, but I wasn't going to punish him for it, it actually amuses me when Grimmjow disobeys me.

'**I wonder what I am going to do with them.' **Aizen thought to himself and just smiled.

END OF CHAPTER

Read and Review!

ME: I have cookies!

GRIMMJOW: Really?! Where?

ME: *Looks over in the corners where Ichigo is eating out of the cookie jar*

GRIMMJOW: HEY! I want some!

ICHIGO: *Talking with mouth full* Nooooo!


	3. Uke Becomes Seme

Anime: Bleach

Setting: After episode 121

Rated: M

Warnings: Doesn't follow anime's story lines. M/M slash. Characters slightly OC. GrimIchi

Summary: A quick switch can change all three worlds and the war

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of its characters, just this story!

Chapter 3: Uke Becomes SemeREGULAR POV

"Believe me, you will be punished Kurosaki." Aizen smirked smugly.

Ichigo grimaced and Grimmjow just glared at Aizen and held Ichigo tightly.

"This meeting is dismissed." Aizen stated blankly. "But, Ichigo I'd stay in Las Noches if I were you…" Aizen almost ever-lasting smirk grew bigger and Grimmjow pulled Ichigo out of the meeting room.

**-Back in Grimmjow's Room-**

"Fuck my life!" Ichigo banged his head against Grimmjow's bedpost.

"Hey! Don't hurt yourself." Grimmjow hissed, kissing Ichigo's forehead softly.

Ichigo turned around and hugged Grimmjow "are you scared Berry?" Grimmjow asked, softly rubbing Ichigo's back. "No, pissed off. Plus, in a way you betrayed Aizen, he might hurt you." Ichigo said softly. "Aww… Are you sad that I might get hurt." Grimmjow smirked smugly.

"Fucker! Ichigo half-assed punched Grimmjow in the chest and glared at him.

"Oww… Berry. How can you hurt me like that?" Grimmjow mock pouted at Ichigo.

"How can you joke around at a time like this?" Ichigo spat, it coming out harsher then he meant it to.

A flicker of hurt went passed Grimmjow's eyes, but his usual smirk stayed the same "That is just the way I am Ichi." Grimmjow sighed and held Ichigo closer to him.

Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Sorry, I'm just really stressed out."

"I know something we could do to relieve that stress." Grimmjow smirked evilly and started rubbing Ichigo's back

"Hell NO!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"You know you want to."

"NO! NO! NO!"

"…"

"…"

"I'll let you top."

"… Wait, WHAT??" Ichigo said dumbfounded.

"Do I have to repeat myself? I said you could top!" Grimmjow repeated.

"Seriously?" Ichigo whispered. "Yeah." Grimmjow whispered back to mock Ichigo.

Ichigo glared at him. "Fine, but I get to use ropes."

"FUCK YOU! HELL NO!!………. Fine."

--- **45 minutes later ---**

"Ichigo" Grimmjow screamed as he came on the sheets.

**--- Elsewhere---**

"Ulquiorra, go get all the Espada, besides Ichigo and Grimmjow.

As all the Espada sat down Aizen spoke.

"I want your help to decide what to do with Grimmjow and Ichigo, I have camera's in the room we will observe them.

Aizen presses a button and a screen came out of the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

There were gasps of shock at what they saw.

"I never though I'd see that!" One of the Espadas said as they watched what was happening on camera.

**--- On Camera! ---**

Grimmjow's hands were tied to the headboard of his bed.

Grimmjow's very tan (and yummy!) ass was in the sir and he was moaning very loudly as he was being dominated by Ichigo.

Ichigo was very roughly pounding into Grimmjow. You could see the blood tickling out of his ripped asshole.

Grimmjow had deep red and purple bruises and hickeys all along hi back and neck.

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow screamed as he cummed onto the sheets.

Ichigo moaned and cummed in Grimmjow's ass, making Grimmjow moan again.

Ichigo pulled out of his Grimmjow and a mixture of Grimmjow's blood and Ichigo's semen dripped down Grimmjow's ass and thighs.

Ichigo untied the ropes from Grimmjow's now red, raw and bruised wrists.

"You are a very dominating person Ichi." Grimmjow said, and then winced at the pain when he moved.

Grimmjow stood up just to take on step and collapse on the floor.

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow hissed as Ichigo helped him up onto the bed.

"I can't believe you fucked me harder the I fuck you!" Grimmjow groaned.

"I swear you love being the bitch Grimm." It was Ichigo's turn to smirk evilly.

"Hey, this doesn't change anything, you are still my bitch." Grimmjow growled. "I just hold back."

"Right…" Ichigo said, but he knew Grimmjow hadn't wanted to hurt him when he fucked him. But he knew Grimmjow would fuck him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk, sit or even move as revenge.

Ichigo leaned over and kissed Grimmjow on the lips.

"I love you Grimmy."

"I love you to Ichi."

**--- Back at the Espada Meeting---**

"Ahem… well that probably scarred all of you." Aizen said, wiping the blood coming from his nose.

When he looked around he saw almost all the others doing the same.

END OF CHAPTER

Grimmjow: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE ME THE BITCH?!?! And what is with GRIMMY?

**ICHIGO: I liked this chapter. *Ichigo stuck his tongue out at Grimmjow***

**GRIMMJOW: You would.**

**ME: READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
